Te Quiero por que Te Quiero
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: Donnie tiene preguntas y solo Mikey puede contestarlas. Pero, ¿que pensara de las respuestas? ¿Serán las que esperaba? ¿Mikey será capaz de contestar? ¿O esta relación no tiene sentido? Yaoi e Incesto. Advertidos ya están.


**Advertencia: Esta historia es un Yaoi e Incesto, osea chicoXchico y hermanoXhermano. Si no te gusta este tipo de historia porfavor sal de esta história civilizadamente, si este tipo de historias te gusta... ¡DISFRUTA!**

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Te Quiero por que Te Quiero:**

En la casa de los Hamato todo parecía normal. Leonardo se encontraba en el Dojo meditando, con mucha concentración, o eso intentaba ya que cierto hermano de rojo no lo dejaba. Raphael se encontraba en el Dojo de igual manera, pero no meditando, él estaba sacándole filo a sus Sais. Ruido que para Leonardo era muy irritante y molesto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo seguir intentando hayar la concentración. Splinter por otro lado se encontraba viendo su telenovela favorita, lo único que los adolescentes escuchaban era a su padre discutir con los protagonistas como si estos lo escuchasen. Donatello se encontraba en su laboratorio, como siempre, haciendo nuevos inventos para facilitarle a vida sus hermanos, padre e incluso a él mismo; o eso se suponía. El genio de la familia se encontraba realmente sentado en su silla mirando algún punto perdido de la pared, hacía varios días que se encontraba así y es que había una pregunta en su mente que no le dejaba vivir tranquilo. Harto de no poder concentrarse y de sentir esa daga incómoda, tanto en su corazón como en su cerebro, se levantó y fue hacia el único que podría arreglar esa molestia. Miguel Ángel se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado sobre su cama, con los audífonos puestos y leyendo su cómic favorito.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Pero nada.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Nada nuevamente. Cansado de intentar Donatello abrió la puerta y lo que vio le hizo sonreír. Se acercó cuidadosamente al menor y puso su mano sobre el caparazón del otro, que inmediatamente se volteo sobresaltado.

''¡Ay Donnie, no me asustes así. '' dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. ''Un día de estos me van a matar de un infalto. ''

''Se dice infarto Mikey. '' corrigió Donnie. ''Y perdón, por asustarte. ''

''No importa. '' contestó sonriente. Donnie respondió la sonrisa, pero luego se puso serio. ''¿Que pasa Donnie? '' preguntó preocupado.

''Miguelángel, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? '' logró decir con dificultad y muy dudosamente.

''Pues claro. '' respondió guardando su cómic y sentándose en su cama, mirando directamente al de morado. ''¿Que es lo que mi gran genio Donatello no sabe? '' las palabras de Mikey hicieron que Donnie se sonrojara.

''Mikey, sé que somos novios hace algunos meses y... soy muy feliz, no me mal entiendas, pero... ¿por que me quieres? '' enfatizó la última pregunta mirando a los ojos de Mikey, quien se había quedado perplejo ante la duda de su pareja.

''¡¿Que pregunta es esa Donnie?! '' preguntó sintiéndose algo ofendido. ''Claro que te quiero, demasiado si es lo que quieres saber. ''

''Sé que me quieres Mikey, me lo demuestras todos los días, todo el día. '' respondió riendo un poco ante la actitud del otro. ''Lo que quiero saber es... ¿por que? ''

''Mmmmm. '' Mikey chocaba uno de sus dedos contra sus labios en busca de la respuesta. ''No lo sé. '' admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

''¿Como que no sabes? '' Donnie tenia el seño fruncido, ahora era él el que se sentía ofendido.

''No Donnie, no lo sé, solo sé que te quiero. '' admitió.

''Pero debes tener alguna razón, no sé... ¿por que no Rapha? ''

''Por que te quiero a ti. '' respondió el de naranja con sencillez.

''¿Por que no a Leo? '' Donnie intentó con otra pregunta, parecida, pero no igual.

''Por que te quiero a ti. '' volvió a responder Miguelángel de la misma manera, pero más sonriente que en un principio.

''¿Sabes que eso no es una respuesta lógica? '' bufó Donnie molesto ante la falta de respuestas. ''Debes tener alguna base para tu respuesta. ''

''Sabes... algunas veces me frustras Donnie. '' ante lo dicho el aludido quedó confundido. ''¿Por que no solo puedo quererte? '' pregunto confundido.

''No es que no puedas quererme, Mikey, es solo que quiero saber por que. ¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que me quieres? '' respondió, mirando el suelo y jugando con sus manos. **(Talvez no ha sido tan buena idea hacerle esa pregunta. Tal vez tenga razón. )** pensó Donnie con pesar. ''¿Es tan malo el querer saber? '' Mikey al ver la expresión de su pareja suspiró. **(¿Porque no simplemente entiende que lo quiero?)** Se hizo un silencio eterno en la habitación.

''No sé por que te quiero, ni si quiera sé por que me gustas. '' Mikey miraba sus manos mientras hablaba.

Donnie por su lado solo bajó la cabeza con decepción. **(Ni siquiera sabe porqué le gusto. Soy una decepción, nunca seré bueno en nada. Raphael tiene razón, moriré solo, con mis malditos inventos. Ellos serán los únicos testigos de mi muerte. ¡¿Para que tanta inteligencia?! Ni siquiera puedo ser lo suficientemente bueno para la persona que amo. )**

Miguelángel por otro lado también se encontraba en una guerra interna. **(¿Por que lo quiero? ¿Como le contesto eso? Sabe que nunca he sido muy inteligente, él mismo me lo dijo en un pasado muchas veces. Pero... ¿por que no puedo contestarle una pregunta que debe ser pan comido? ¿Por que lo quiero? De que lo quiero lo quiero, de hecho lo amo, pero... )** los pensamientos del menor se detubieron en seco al escuchar un sollozo.

Por más que Donnie trato de evitarlo no lo logró y un pequeño sollozo escapó de entre sus labios. Se sentía nada, miserable e inútil. En cuanto vio a Mikey mirarlo volteo el rostro, él no tenia porque verlo llorar. Iba a irse cuando un par de brazos lo abrazaron, deteniendo su partida.

''Donnie, ¿por que lloras? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Me perdonas? '' preguntó de manera inocente.

''No tengo nada que perdonarte Mikey, tú no tienes la culpa. '' respondió secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Entonces? '' Mikey se arrodilló frente a él.

''Es que no sirvo para nada, soy tan inservible que ni siquiera sabes por que te gusto. '' dijo acomplejado. Mikey no pudo hacer más que reírse. ''¿De que te ríes? '' preguntó Donnie molesto y confundido.

''Yo no te dije eso para que te sintieras mal Donnie, el no saber por que me gustas es bueno. '' respondió entre culpable y divertido el más joven.

''¿Como es eso posible? '' preguntó el genio muy confundido.

''Es simple. No sé por que me gustas, ni por que te quiero. Pero es igual con todo. No sé por que me gusta la pizza. No sé por que quiero a Klunk. No sé por que peleo tanto con Rapha. Tampoco sé por que voy con Leo cuando tengo pesadillas. No sé por que me gustan tanto los panecillos que hace el Sensei. No sé porque me gusta correr patineta. No sé por que quiero que los humanos nos reconozcan. De hecho no sé nada. '' admitió Mikey con sinceridad.

''¿Entonces? '' preguntó dudoso.

''Donatello Hamato Yoshi. '' dijo tomando las manos del mencionado y mirándolo a los ojos. ''Te quiero por que te quiero y eso es suficiente razón para mí. Sé que mis respuestas no tienen la lógica que te gustaría, pero si la sinceridad total de mi corazón. '' dijo seriamente e irguiéndose un poco aprisionó los labios del mayor en un cálido y tierno beso, del cual se separaron suavemente. ''Espero sea suficiente para ti. ''

''Es más de lo que alguna vez esperé escuchar. Gracias Mikey, te amo. '' dijo Donnie sonriendo.

''Yo tambien te amo. '' dijo volviendo a besar al de morado, pero esta vez de manera más apasionada. Donnie respondió el beso y se abrazó del cuello del menor, Mikey tomó a Donnie por la nuca y profundizó el beso.

''Mikey, ¿quieres jugar conmigo Resident... ? ¡Pero que hacen! ¡Por Diós váyanse a un motel! '' gritó Raphael todo colorado por la escena que estaba presenciando. Donnie y Mikey ni se molestaron en separarse de aquel beso por la presencia de su hermano de rojo, después de todo había sido él el que había irrumpido en su cuarto.

''Rapha, ¡dejalos en paz, necesitan privacidad! '' dijo Leo cerrando la puerta.

''¿¡Los vas a dejar ahí solos!? ¿Es que acaso no vistes el besote que se estaban dando? '' reclamó Raphael señalando la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban sus hermanos menores. ''¿Acaso no sabes como termina eso? ''

''Claro que lo sé Raph, tu mismo me lo has enseñado. '' dijo Leo en un susurro de manera pícara. ''Justo por eso sé que necesitan privacidad. Tu te molestas cuando estamos en el cuarto y Mikey o Donnie interrumpen, incluso cuando el Sensei lo hace sin querer. '' dijo Leo.

''De Donnie y Mikey lo creo, el Sensei lo hace apropósito. '' respondió Raphael.

''Yo hago apropósito, ¿que? '' pregunto el Sensei quien se encontraba tras su segundo hijo mayor.

''Raph dice que usted nos interrumpe apropósito cuando estamos haciendo el amor. '' culpó Leo.

Y así fue como comenzó una discusión entre Raphael y su padre, mientras Leonardo solo los veía desde una esquina y se reía. Por otro lado Donnatello y Miguelángel andaban compartiendo besos y caricias que demostraban su amor. Palabras cariñosas y miradas llenas de deseos, su amor siendo consumido en un solo acto de pasión. Definitivamente Donnie saldría de ahí muy feliz de saber que Mikey realmente le quiere por que le quiere.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia. (A los que la leyeron) Espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews o lo que sea. Gracias por todo.


End file.
